


The Man in the Stars: Prologue

by NortheastSunrise



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Implied Relationships, Multi, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prologue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NortheastSunrise/pseuds/NortheastSunrise
Summary: Spencer has dreams of a mysterious man his entire life. Who could it be and why?





	The Man in the Stars: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait to post this, but I couldn't help myself. It might end up being part of a larger story, but for now, it's a standalone fic. Enjoy :) Also, if anyone can think of any tags I should add, I'm not great at tagging yet and would appreciate suggestions. :)

As long as Spencer Reid could remember, he dreamed about the man in the stars. He didn’t know who the man was, but he was always there. He had adventures beyond Spencer’s wildest imagination, which is what convinced Spencer that maybe the dreams were real. Of course, he couldn’t tell anyone that the dreams might be real. They might lock him up, and there was nothing he was more afraid of than being locked up, especially after he had his mother committed. He watched the star man travel in his spaceship. The man saved people and saw far off lands in space. His spaceship changed as often as he did. At first, it was white, like it was new. Over time, as the man grew older, the style darkened like the space man himself did. Memories of those the space man lost hung on him like an old coat.

The spaceman’s changes were weird. His entire personality changed. The change in his personality affected his appearance. His style of dress changed, his hair changed, and most shockingly, his face changed. One moment he was one person, the next he was someone completely different, inside and out. 

The most interesting thing about the space man was his name. Very few people knew what his real name was, but he had many names that he was called. The most important being “The Doctor”. Doctor who was his secret, but all anyone really needed was “The Doctor”. He fixed everyone else’s problems, the way a real doctor would, but sometimes, his fixing the problem caused complications which the Doctors enemies would exploit to their advantage, but he would always survive. And maybe that was the space man’s curse, always surviving. Always surviving when all those around him eventually died. He was always the one left in the end. He was rarely alone, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t lonely. Spencer understood that.

Spencer had been lonely for as long as he could remember. He had few friends and the ones he did have seemed to leave him. Even the friends he was sure he would always have didn’t seem to eradicate all of the lonely feelings. The only time it ever went away was when he was dreaming of the man in the blue box. His Doctor.


End file.
